Talk:Under Observation
Eyes CANNOT be slept by Dragothe. Also, it is not recommended to bring a Dragoon to this fight, or anyone with a character names similar to Dragoon, i.e. Dragothe, Loldrg, Emodrg, etc. The eyes are susceptible to Sleep too? Radiënt I think so. Verlaine Dark based mobs, sleep is unlikely to land. --Tellah 01:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Just for clarity, sleep will never land. The simplest way for a RDM to do this with as RDM/BLM and two NINs (Or you can opt BLU instead) is simply to have the RDM use aquaveil/SS/phalanx/blink, use Gravity on the Sobbing eyes, run down the ramp (A little ways past it), and stop. Once the eyes start casting, immediately run out of range, then after the eye's casting time is over, run up in range, bind it, run out. I do the same with Paralyze as well when it's bound. The eyes rarely get around the corner when I do this strategy, making it quicker for the NINs to get to it/take it down. Flag 00:09, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ---- This is quite easy with NIN/NIN/RDM Each NIN solos a Compound Eyes, while the RDM casts gravity, and kites Sobbing Eyes. The NIN fight with their back turned to the mob to prevent being paralized, while spamming elemental wheel. Once the Compound eyes are down, the NIN pull hate off the RDM and bounce hate between them while again, tanking backwards and spamming elemental wheel. Mudfly ---- Drop Rate About 2/51 for Peacock Charm in our static group. That's 51 runs, for 2 Peacock Charms. A good thing the Utsusemi: Ni scroll drops more frequently (between 1/3 and 1/6, but we didn't keep track of that as carefully). --FFXI-Itazura 22:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure how this fits into the whole drop-rate box thing, but I did get two Utsusemi: Nis from one chest - Hiachi 15:19, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Increase the droprate for Utsusemi: Ni by 1 for each grouping. In case where only 1 Utsusemi: Ni drops, only increase the droprate by 1 in the grouping that it dropped in, do not increase the droprate for the Utsusemi: Ni in the grouping that it didnt drop in -Jawat 17:53, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Not sure what this would do to the groupings, but the last 2 groupings are incorrect. I've just gotten runs where we got Garnet + Sphene and a Goshenite + Sphene and nothing from the group before it.--Tarundi 04:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :There are several explanations for this. For having the two gems drop in the same grouping, it may be that the gems belong to two groupings, like Utsu:Ni or Ice Spikes. It could also be simply that they were mis-placed into incorrect groupings. As for items not dropping in a grouping, again it could be that one or two items are mis-placed(likely th e one of the two gems your getting from one grouping). However, that grouping also contains Rare items, and if everyone in your party owns a rare item, and that same item "loads" as one of your drops, it wont show as dropping. In the future if it's not to much trouble, please post what items drop each run you do for any BS/KS/IS/ENM you do on my talk page, so I can figure out more groupings and make sure there are no mistakes in current groupings. Hope that helps ^^. --Jawat 17:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I've gotten Ice Spikes, Black Pearl, Hecteyes Eye, Mercury, and Mythril Beastcoin from my latest run. Ice Spikes and Black Pearl dropping together doesn't match up with what is listed, and the group 2 and 3 not dropping is also against what is currently listed. --Zythas 08:45, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hecteyes TP Regain After doing this BC a few times I noticed that there are times when the compound eyes start the fight using a TP move indicating that they might have some form of TP regain in general or on specific days. I haven't noticed it enough to confirm that they do but it was quite obvious it had tp before we even engaged. -- 00:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) They do have it, because each time when I sat down to heal after protecting/shelling the NINs, they always open up with Death Ray. It may just be that they don't require TP to use it, in which case it's irrelevant. Flag 00:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Treasure Grouping Notes It may be possible that a Peridot or Ametrine also belongs to the 3rd grouping (Scroll of Utsusemi: Ni, Mantra Belt, Buzzard Tuck, De Saintre's Axe, Grudge Sword). More data/examples are needed to determine which one it is. I did this BCNM and got both the turqoise and goshenite in one drop.--Jared Fox 21:58, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I just saw a drop of Mutilator, Refresh, Ice Spikes, Goshenite, if that helps figure out what the groupings are. Srduvarno 04:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Definitely some interesting data, it seems some of the gems may belong in one/both of weapon groupings, or possibly another one of the scrolls. More data is needed to determine which ones, and if this may have caused other items to be misplaced in other grouping. --Jawat 04:22, 8 September 2008 (UTC) We just got tilt belt, mantra belt, reraiser, goshenite so it looks like reraiser falls into the 3rd column. ---Jaxor 00:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I just got Mutilator, Utsusemi: Ni, Ice Spikes, Phalanx, and the hecteyes eye / mercury... so the Ice Spikes and Phalanx grouping might actually just be a larger grouping with other stuff and you get 2 from the grouping or something... I dunno --Solarhawk 08:30, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Basically, this: http://img164.imageshack.us/img164/9673/goshenitesu.jpg I have all the wrong kinds of luck with this BCNM. Also I placed the Vile Elixir drop based on http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/4212/elixire.jpg Narol 22:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Changed group to Zero to One Just did a run of this and had nothing from group 3. We sat and worked through all of the rare items, see if there are any we all have in case something was misgrouped. The other option is that there is a Rare drop from this BCNM no one has got yet, but I think that group 3 being zero-to-one is more likely. Picture of the drop list, in case anyone can figure any other possibilities. TheMysteriousX 01:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Afterthought: Even being rare wouldn't affect it, I did royal jelly a few weeks ago and we ended up letting 3 Marksman's Rings hit the floor because every member had one already. :TheMysteriousX 01:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) group 3 items did a couple of run yesterday and i got refresh and mantra belt drop toghetere. so or group 3 is 0 to 2 or one of those two items loads also in another group. (just a litle note, also got 2 utsu:ni drop in another run but we zoned before unloading the tresure pool :'( )--Mira el dito 11:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC)